Allies
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: Random plot bunny. What if there was another ally in nudle? Would that change anything? New friends! I hope people enjoy! Might write a sequel about later story stuff in game


HP & Watchdogs

 _Summary: What if there was another ally working at nudle?_

Marcus walked inside the entrance building on the Nudle campus and was amazed with how, almost childish the area was filled with bright colours and slides. Supposedly to help motivate their employees who, whilst nice enough, were more than a little idiotic. Present company not included, concentrating on Horatio once more as they walked to the kitchen area of the workspace. Horatio made himself some coffee, "Wanna try a Pomegrapple? They're surprisingly good?" he asked motioning toward the bowl of odd fruits-part of a new health fad probably. "Most of the people here are ok, sure they aren't the smartest in the world but they aren't all dicks" Horatio informed, a comment rather ironic considering another employee had just entered to make a drink and on his way out purposely shoved into Horatio. "Watch yourself Carlin" he sneered as he stormed off. "And you watch yourself Goodale, I will go to the higher ups about this behavior, we treat everyone equally here, if I see such behaviour again I will personally take action. Do you understand me?" interrupted a foreign voice, an upper class brisk British accent spoke, annoyance in his voice easily detected. The man walked from behind Marcus to block Goodale's escape, he wasn't overly tall only about 5ft 9 or 10 wearing a pair of black skinny jeans paired with black combat boots with neon coloured laces and light blue checkered flannel shirt. A stern glare in his eyes as he looked down his square rimmed glasses at the man-the guy even pulled off wearing bottle cap earrings and was still scary as shit despite it. "Yes Sir, sorry" Goodale all but whimpered before he scampered out if the area and upstairs.

"Harry man, you're a real life saver you know that? That dick is constantly trying to get me fired coz the dudes jealous the higher ups can't fire me" Horatio grinned and high fived the now named Harry who returned the front grin, green eyes dancing mischievously. "I hate that bloody arse hole I wish I could get him fired but he has an almost clean track record. So Horatio who's this handsome fellow? Friend of yours? Harry Black, supervisor of this department" he held his hand out as a greeting.

Taking his hand gripping it firmly "Marcus Holloway at your service, thanks for helping a brother out by the way" Marcus thanked as he let go of Harry's hand. "So your the mysterious Marcus I've heard so much about, Horatio talks all about your endeavours." At this information Horatio rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and beeping was heard. Sighing Harry waved goodbye to the duo "Duty calls!" he shouted as he walked out of the building.

"So you talk about me at work huh? Anything I should be worried about?" Marcus questioned smirking as he made his friend uncomfortable. Horatio took a long sip from his coffee and spoke up "Harry was the guy who trained me when I started here, he is a friend and has my back against guys like Goodale of course I'd tell him about stuff non work related, though not all the details" he shrugged and got back onto topic of the situation "You should be able to find the ID of one of the higher ups in the floor above, use that to bypass the locks and enter the elevator to lead you down to the server room. I. Have to get to work, unlike you I have a job!" he teased as Marcus began walking away he shouted "make sure you try a pomegrapple they're good!" Shaking his head Marcus headed to the top floor of the building and sat on one of the sofas and released his Rc to hack the higher ups PC and gain her level of clearance.

Humming along to the music be was listening to as he was in the elevator he walked out and was once again awed with the sheer amount of servers in the farm. Then again it was Nudle so such a large scale was expected. "Now which one of these doors lead to the one I need?" Marcus pondered to himself, going through 5 different columns/rows of servers he let out a small "Aha!" when he found what he needed he had just finished hacking it when a loud pinging went off in his ear. "Marcus? We have an issue we can't contact Horatio, he is in a situation with the big bosses".

Pulling out his trusty laptop Marcus hacked into the camera feed of the room Goodale had forced Horatio in. "Black isn't here to protect you Carlin. I gotta say there's some worrying things you've been nudling, I flagged it with the big bosses and now you're going to pay, no escape I have evidence." Deciding to mess with the dick Marcus hacked the appliances around the room to scare and make the man paranoid. He then ran out of the room making Marcus laugh with how much of an idiot the guy was. As soon as Goodale exited the room Harry entered looking out of breath. "Horatio! No one has been in here right? Other than Goodale? Good! Oh my god I need to improve my cardio" the man gasped out. He leaned on the desk beside Horatio who had run to his side a bewildered look on his face. "Uh no? He brought me straight in here then ran out when the electrics went haywire." At this information Harry relaxed and blew out a breath, "Good your hacker friend did his job-and yes I know you are a part of dedsec and no I won't tell anyone. Besides I just changed all your documents and incriminating evidence so it will appear Goodale has been doing the things you did. The absolute moron deserves it for trying to do what he did."

Now it was the entire teams faces that were a picture of shock at what was revealed from the man. He had helped them and didn't care for the repercussions. In his ear he heard the guys at base "oohing" about the guy (Wrench) whilst Sitara and Josh tried to figure out who the guy is. "I, I don't know what to say Harry, Thank you man, seriously I thought I was done for. Wanna come out for drinks? As a thank you I'll pay?" the man offered. "That was the only reason I helped you my good man, free shit" he grinned, one Horatio returned with a roll of his eyes. Harry then locked eyes with the security cam and Harry spoke directly to Marcus "That includes you too mister hipster, and the rest of you, Horatio is buying so take advantage of it." He then pulled Horatio out of the room, Marcus cut the connection and made his way wondering how much free booze he could mooch off Horatio for the evening.

 _At the bar (An; Yes I'm a lazy fuck so timeskip)_

Harry, Marcus and Horatio walk into the bar chosen for the nights events and spotted the other three immediately. Sitara and Wrench's fashion sense making them an easy spot. "So this is the main group of dedsec, big fan by the way I'm Harry, the guy who saved this man's arse. Good to meet ya'll, you can thank me for the free drinks" Harry introduced bowing at the waist in a mocking way before slipping into the boot beside Josh opposite Wrench.

"How did you know Horatio was dedsec? Or me for that matter?" Marcus questioned as they orders the first round of drinks. The mischievous light was in Harry's Emerald eyes once more, "The escapades Horatio described could no way be something like that with it not being to do with dedsec, I mean, the bloke wears all the bloody merch! Plus I looked at the shit he has on his work pc and it's all dedsec related, that and he sticks his nose where he knows it'll get punched. As for you Marcus, I know you as Retr0 and when you were most wanted for all of about a day, dunno how so few people recognise that" Harry shrugged as he finished his explanation. The others all surprised that was so easily remembered and that he had a fair point about the connections. Josh asked something the others were all thinking "So are you a hacker then, considering you switched Goodale abs Horatio's pc history?" Harry laughed and shook his head "Oh lord no, I can't use technology properly, it normally short circuits around me, besides I have a few hidden tricks that allow me to play around with certain things" he finished laughing and began chugging the beer that Horatio had brought over.

"Oh Oh I know! He's gotta be one of them wizards or some shit! He looks like he would be!" Wrench piped up, making displaying exclamation marks with his excitement and caused laughter from those in the booth. "Unfortunately not a wizard, though I know why you'd think it, tech does frizz out around me but I never went to Hogwarts like Harry Potter as much as I wanted that to be real when I was younger" he then took on a sombre thought train as he face darkened for a millisecond before being hidden behind a cheery facade.

The night continued late into the night, by the end of it only josh was sober and that was because he didn't drink, as much as he might want to. So it was up to him to make sure everyone got home safely, but not knowing where Harry lives he brought him to the HQ too and led everyone to the sofas around the hub to sleep and promptly did the same himself. Wondering who exactly the guy was, he couldn't find any records of the man at all. According to his file he had, quite literally appeared as if my magic. Josh snorted softly and he pulled a blanket over himself and drifted off to sleep as if magic could ever be real.

But if he had stayed awake longer he would have seen Harry Black wake up and cast charms on each of the dedsec crew to alert him if they were in danger or dying and to keep them safe. As much as one could anyway considering what they do. He transfigured blankets for Sitara, who was on a sofa of her own near the lockers and lay it upon her so she didn't wake up. Then tucked a second, bigger blanket around Wrench and Marcus who were asleep against one another on the setee(British slang for sofa) and proceeded to wrap Horatio in a blanket who was curled in an armchair. Once the others were sorted Harry smiled and lay down with a blanket covering himself as he thought about the new friends he'd made after the loss of his other 'friends' than prompted his new life.

Tada? I have no idea why I wrote this, u have so many I need to update but ah well I had mocks so I couldn't write.


End file.
